Stay With Me, Because You're All I Need
by angeloflove214
Summary: Percy and Annabeth aren't having fun at their cousins' house. Neither is Luke. What will happen? Will they escape this prison or will they die protecting each other? Especially since.. you know.. Percy's fatal flaw is, after all, loyalty.
1. Love or an Act?

**A/N: hello fellow fanfictioners..? I'm new but I love Percabeth. That's pretty much what i'll be posting and a few sprinkles of other couples. I'll try to post weekly starting today or tomorrow. BTW DOES ANYONE WANT TO HELP ME WITH THIS WEBSITE I'M CONFUSED. Thanks guyssss. **

_Annabeth_

"Hey, Justin.." I said as I pecked my boyfriend on the cheek. We wore our fake smiles, our real smiles buried beneath years of cruelty, hurt, and pain. He motioned for me to sit on his lap. I obliged and looked at Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, who motioned for me to go. I sighed under my breath and put on a phony smile before sitting on Justin's lap. It was uncomfortable, the relaxing feeling from when I was dating... what was his name? I punched my knee in frustration. He.. loved water.. What was his name?!

"Annabeth..? Are you okay?" Piper asked, worriedly. I quickly plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded. Justin squeezed my hand, unaffectionately, but apparently, we were amazing actors. Jason arrived with his sister, Thalia.

"Thalia!" I cried out gleefully. I jumped up from Justin's lap and embraced my best friend. Piper studied me and Justin's face, probably wondering why he looked happier now than when I was on his lap. Only one person knew the reason to that. Thalia.

"Hey Annie," Thalia grinned, "How ya doin?"

"I told you not to call me that," I growled.

"Sorry.." She said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. ".. Annie." I threw my hands up in the air in mock frustration.

"What will I do with you, Thals?" I said to her. She took my hand gently.

"How about," she suggested, "We go to the diner with Piper and talk a little about our lives. I haven't seen you guys in like, forever. And I have to tell you about my quests.."

"That'd be awesome," Justin's low voice cut in, enthusiastically. I panicked, because it looked like Justin knew what I was doing. I shot a glance at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus rejected Justin: "Sorry, bud. Girls Night Out." I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. She winked at me. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"How about," he suggested, mocking Thalia, "Jason and I go to some place to have fun?" He said, still glaring at me. I cowered behind Thalia, who caught his glare and had a glaring contest. Justin finally backed down, lowering his eyes. You could NEVER beat Thalia at a glaring contest. I know this from experience. Jason nodded, oblivious to such hatred. Piper's perfect eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth. Thalia cut her off. "How about we meet after Annabeth's swim practice?" I nodded, but froze when I thought of Justin.

"I- I'll be home a little late, Justin," I whispered, my voice trembling. "Sorry.. I'll be home by.. How's 6:00?" He nodded stiffly and turned to Jason to talk about their plans. Piper and Thalia immediately became engaged in a conversation about boys not being that bad.

"... BOY'S ARE A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY.."

"... ANNABETH AND JUSTIN ARE HAPPY!" Thalia leaned close to Piper's ear. I could barely make out the words she said.

"Are they, Piper? Are they really happy?" Piper stared at me and I quickly looked at my watch to distract myself. 3:40.. HOLY SHIT!

"Guys, I gotta go. Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Wait, Annabeth!" I whirled around. Justin lifted up my swim bag and I looked into his eyes, trying to find a hint of love for me. But they started at fake love and ended at cruel brown eyes. I quickly looked away, muttered thanks, and ran off with my bag, tears threatening to fall. I burst into the locker rooms, relieved to find nobody there. I went into a changing room and sat in the corner, silently crying. I heard Coach Hedge yelling at everyone, asking them where I was. I wiped away my tears.

"Annabeth Chase?" A deep, male voice called into the locker room. I poked my head out without thinking. "Are you Annabeth... Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded but he yelled out, "Coach! I'll take a look in ere. Wait 10 minutes!"

"10 MINUTES, JACKSON?!" Coach shouted in disbelief. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHY DO YOU NEED THAT LONG?" The Jackson guy winked at me before answering.

"Well, Coach, I'm a teenage guy in a girls locker room.." He said slyly. I heard muffled laughter as Coach yelled after him.

"Don't do anything, Jackson!" Coach shouted before the locker room door slammed shut. Percy walked towards me and I hurriedly pressed myself into a corner, not wanting this pervert near me.

"Hey, hey," He said soothingly. "I was just kidding. Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said, as a traitorous tear slid down my cheek. He raised an eyebrow. I slumped into the corner and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt him slide down next to me. He untangled me from my position and lifted me onto his lap, with strong, gentle arms. I automatically cried into his bare shoulder and he patted my back.

"Cry it out. Everything will be fine." He repeated for 10 minutes, while staring at me in a way that gave me chills. It was a stare that had something I never felt before. _Love_. I pushed away.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." I whispered.

"I don't know you, but I know a scarred person when I see one," He said and showed me his wrists. They were covered with scratch marks. "And I feel like we have a lot in common. We just have this special connection. It's like we were alive in another life, and met there." He said thoughtfully. I gave a little laugh. It was small, but it was real. I shocked myself. My body felt paralyzed, hit with a faint happiness that I knew before. He smiled. "You have a beautiful laugh." I gave a real smile.

"What's your name?"

"My name? Jackson. Percy Jackson."

"Interesting name."

"My real name is Perseus." My eyebrows shot up.

"Who's your mother and father?" I asked, quietly and suspiciously. He hesitated.

"Sally Jackson and Poseidon." He said, watching my facial expression.

"My mom's Athena," I whispered. "My dad's Frederick Chase."

He smiled and it was contagious. I smiled brightly and he looked at me with love and care. It felt good to laugh and smile sincerely. I leaned in and he did the same. Our lips were about an inch apart when..

"Jackson! Chase!" Coach Hedge shouted. We jumped back. We stepped out and Coach grabbed Percy's ear. He winced but didn't look too hurt. I couldn't let him get in trouble..

"No!" I shouted.

"Excuse me, Chase?" Coach said.

"I- I asked him to stay with me. I was feeling upset. A-and Percy was comforting me. It was all my fault." I blurted. Coach pushed me out. and I slipped and fell into the swimming pool. Percy rushed to my side and grabbed my hand. I immediately turned dry.

"Percy.. let go. You're making me dry.." He quickly let go and I sunk under before emerging, fully wet.

"Jackson go help her dry off.." Coach muttered. Percy, careful not to touch me, walked with me back into the locker room.

"Do that thing that makes me dry." I said, with a smile dancing on my lips. He pointed to the changing room and i went in. He quickly shut the door and said,

"For this to work, I need to be touching a part of you. I unwrapped myself from the towel I had grabbed and he was about to rest his hand on my hand when suddenly, he crashed his lips onto mine. Our lips moved, synchronized. We were made for each other. When I ran out of breath, we pulled apart and I was completely dry.

"That," I breathed, "was the best way to dry me off." I grinned and he smiled widely. I walked over to the sink and wet my hair. With that, Percy and I walked out. The swim meet was over, so I sat down on the bleacher and he sat down next to me.

"Percy.. I- uh- well- there's this thing and I'm going to the diner with my friends. I have to meet them there right now. So wouldyouliketocomewithus?" i breathed out really fast. He somehow understood and nodded. "Let's go!" He said. He tossed his keys in the air and caught it with his finger on the ring.

"So.. Annabeth.. I have a girlfriend but-"

"I have a boyfriend but-" we said at the same time. "You go first," I said.

"I can't break up with her." He whispered.

"Same here." I breathed.

"It's a forced relationship-" we said simultaneously. We burst out laughing. We got to his car, a red Porsche.

"Nice car." I muttered. He nodded in thanks.

"Do you know Thalia?" He asked.

"Yeah.. We'll be meeting her today.." I said, surprised. He groaned.

"She's my cousin," He explained.

"Oh! You're the ugly Kelp Head she talks about," I said. He frowned.

"I mean, not that you're ugly. But I could tell that you're a Seaweed Brain.."

"Well then, Wise Girl, nickname stage already, eh?" He said, slyly. I blushed. I fixed my eyes on the road. I saw a bright light hurtling towards us.

"PERCY!" I shouted. His eyes snapped back to the road and he swerved. The black SUV rammed into the driver's side, and airbags blew up. I looked over at him, and saw blood. Too much blood. And none of it was mine. I fished out my cell phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"CAR ACCIDENT! I'M IN IT! BLACK SUV CRASHED INTO A RED PORSCHE! HELP! MY BOYFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS AND BLEEDING A LOT!" I shouted, half sobbing before I could correct myself.

"We'll be right there. Try to stop the bleeding and wake him up."

"Okay." I said sobbing. And the line went dead.

I reached over to Percy, and saw a bullet hole. This wasn't an accident. Someone had meant to crash into him, shoot him, and possibly kill him. I kicked down the door and stepped out with fire in my eyes. I ripped the SUVs door open and found myself facing a big burly guy holding a gun and a sandy-haired kid with a rope.

"Take her, Ethan." The sandy-haired guy said. I stepped away, but the fire in my eyes was blazing. I curled my hand into a fist, but the guy- Ethan- grabbed my hand, twisting it behind my back. He shoved me to the ground.

"Oomf!" I groaned. He positioned the gun by my shoulder blade.

"Give me a reason and I swear I will." He muttered into my ear. I went limp and let him tie up my hands. He handed me over to the sandy-haired kid. He held a knife to my throat and made me watch as Ethan dragged Percy out of the car and shoved him into the trunk, his blood dripping everywhere.

"Percy!" I shouted. The guy pressed the knife into my throat, drawing blood. "PERCY!" I sobbed. I resisted the urge to stand and fell to the ground, and the knife clattered away. I felt a cold circle being pressed into my shoulder and a loud BANG! Immensely blinding pain shot through my arm and I screamed. A gag was shoved into my mouth and I bit down on it, hard. They threw me carelessly on top of Percy and I sobbed. His warm blood stained my shirt and Tears cleared my eyes.

"Percy," I said, a muffled whisper. That was the last thing I said before I blacked out from pain.


	2. Am I Just an Object?

**A/N hi guys! reviews are always welcomed! Sorry if I'm not posting that often.. I'll try harder!**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO &amp; HOO i just own the characters I made up..  
**

Percy POV

I woke up gasping for breath. The dream I had was terrifying.. Annabeth.. Car crash.. Luke.. My thoughts faltered when I saw Annabeth, shoulder bleeding, pale-faced and limply lying on the concrete floor, with her hands tied behind her back. I reached for her but only let out a gasp of pain: My wrists were handcuffed to a Celestial Bronze pipe. I lay there on the floor, trying to catch my breath and trying to calm my heart. I took this time to adjust to my surroundings. Well, first off, my arm was probably broken. We were in the corner of a dimly lit room, with a single light bulb and a window with Imperial Gold bars. On the far right, there was a staircase leading to a door. After a few minutes, the door creaked open. My eyes immediately hardened, but my heart was pounding out of fear.

"Luke?" I whispered. Somehow he heard me and sneered as he made his way across the room.

"So!" He boomed. "How are you, Percy?" I forced a confident look on my face and gazed up at him from my position on the floor.

"Just dandy, Luke," I said sarcastically. "Why'd you bring us here? Why'd you bring her here? What do you want with her?" I said as my voice rose. He calmly grinned, mischievously. My expression faltered when I saw that glint in his eyes.

"Well, see, Percy.. I had a little get-together with Justin," he explained.

"Who?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I shook my head cautiously. "He's Annabeth's boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "She- she doesn't-"

"Oh, dear cousin-"

"Don't relate me with you," I snarled.

"-she does, though. They've been through everything except.. Well maybe I should just show you.." he said. I looked up to see him reaching for my forehead. Just as his finger tapped my forehead, the whole world spun into a silvery liquid.

_-Memory-_

_A brown eyed, brown haired little boy chased a small blonde girl and cornered her into an alley. _

_"Well, hello my dear Annabeth," the boy said, stepping closer to the small brown haired girl. Annabeth shivered, her eyes shattered with fear. As he cornered her into the corner of the alley, she shouted. _

_"THALIA! LUKE!" she screamed. The boy, with one swift move, clamped his hand on her mouth. He grit his teeth. _

_"Don't," he growled. "If you care for them, don't." Annabeth whimpered but nodded. He moved his hand away from her mouth. _

_"I'm going to get to camp with a friend," she shouted. There was a distant 'Okay' and the boy smiled._

_"Justin, why are you doing this?" Annabeth said, her voice cracking. _

_"Because, dear Annabeth, I want you for my own," Justin said mischievously. "But, I can't trust you yet, so..." He pulled out a rope and turned Annabeth's shaking body around to face the wall. He quickly tied her wrists behind her back and Annabeth let out a little groan of pain.  
_

_"Very sorry, Annabeth," he apologized with no meaning. "Didn't mean to hurt you." He pushed her forward and she stumbled into the light of the streetlamp.  
_

_Annabeth and Justin looked about 10. _

_"Justin.. Please don't," Annabeth whispered, while Justin was inches away from her lips, with his eyes glinting. She was tied to a metal pole in the corner of a room. Her hair was messy and she had scratches all over her, open cuts bleeding._

_"Oh, but I want to," he said before pressing his lips against hers. She screamed and tried to push him away. He pressed onto her, forcing her into the wall, her back arcing in pain. He finally pulled away, and Annabeth was breathing heavily. _

_"That was.." Justin said, "Amazing. Maybe I'll make this a daily routine.." Annabeth whimpered, her eyes wide with fear, hurt, betrayal, and pain. He slashed through her ropes and she cried out as it left a long, scar on the side of her rib cage. He glared at her._

_"In the meantime, try to cover up those stupid scars. And stop whimpering. It makes you look weak," Justin growled. Annabeth rushed to her feet and stumbled out of the little cellar. Justin grinned and pulled out a cell phone. _

_"Is it illegal to own a girl at the age of ten?" He asked into the phone after dialing a number. "No? Can I really?- Why is it illegal, then- oh- Oh, Mother thank you! Tell that guy- oh yeah I can call him- Luke Castellan? Got it. Text me his number- miss you, too." Annabeth, peeking out from behind the door way, gasped. _

_"Luke wouldn't..." She whispered softly. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. "Justin.. I- I'm sorry-"_

_"How much did you hear?" Justin growled. "All of that?" Annabeth nodded, timidly. \_

_"Don't ever think about leaving the house until you sign those papers," he whispered, angrily. "And, you _will_ sign those papers, or I might go after everyone you love. Starting with Thalia." Annabeth gasped as he tightened his hold around her throat. She nodded and he released his hand from her throat and flung her deep into the cellar. _

_"I'll give you breakfast in the morning," he shouted. "No dinner for you." He closed the door and locked it. Then, he pushed a little black button on the wall. A few minutes later, shrieks of pain and fear were coming from behind the door, as well as loud cracks of something hitting skin. "Ah.. the good old-fashioned whips." Justin laughed and walked up the stairs out of the cellar. _

_-Memory End-_

I was stunned. Annabeth didn't deserve this pain. I looked up at Luke's grinning face.

"Working with him since he was 10. Ahh.. A delightful little boy.." Luke said. I looked at him in horror.

"He tortured her. He tied her up and kissed her. And you let him own her?" I whispered.

"I live for it," Luke replied. "Besides, you'll be going through it soon." My heart pounded.

"What?" I said.

"Drew Tanaka just called. She just signed the papers and paid me $1,500,000 for this to be immediate." He replied simply. I stared at him with fear.

"You'll be staying here, though, dear cousin. She will watch you get tortured." he added.

"Not as bad as what Annabeth went through." I muttered.

"No.. It's worse," He said evilly.

"Why-?"

"Because, for the next 5-10 years, you belong to Drew. Your mother will be thinking you're at a boarding school. She is not allowed to visit. Calls are allowed unless it is during torture time. During torture time, is what I think is the worst, and why Drew chose you. She always wanted a boyfriend with a nice body. But she always wanted to torture someone, too. So she chose you. You have toned abs, tanned skin, an award winning smile, bright eyes, and messy black hair. By the way this all from what she told me. She will have you change into basketball shorts every torture time, which depends on her mood. Absolutely no shirts allowed. She wants to see you scream and be in pain, while also, 'enjoying the view'. I wish you good luck, Percy Jackson, my dear cousin." Luke said, leaving me speechless, afraid of who will open the door next. Annabeth stirred in her unconsciousness and eagerly looked over. She blinked and groaned when she tried to move her hands.

"Percy? Are you okay?" she whispered. I was surprised. After all that she'd been through, she's worried about me?

"No, I mean yes, but I should be asking you that," I told her. She shrugged and winced.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. But Luke came down to talk to me a few minutes ago. He showed me.. he showed me what happened with you and Justin.." Her eyes hardened.

"Percy, I'm sorry if you thought we could be together, but, Justin owns me for another 5-10 years-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted. "Drew Tanaka. You know her?" Annabeth nodded. "She owns me for another 5-10 years, too."

"Oh," Annabeth whispered. _"Oh."_


	3. Oh my gods!

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry if these are bad.. they're my first fanfic.. please write reviews! :) I would have finished sooner but my internet shut off and Everything go deleted. Freakin wifi. **

* * *

Thalia POV

"Geez.. Where is Annabeth? Ergg," Piper complained. I rolled my eyes.

"She's probably fine," I assured her. "Stop worrying."

"What if she was kidnapped? Or she got into a car accident-" Piper began, to be interrupted by my phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed.

_"Hello this is 911,"_ A female voice answered. _"We'__re reporting a car accident between a red Porsche and a black SUV. The victims are no where to be seen, along with the SUV. Their names were Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The people in the SUV are unidentified. Something like Lukas Callahan and Ellan Nadumira? Do you know them?" _I almost dropped my phone. Piper was looking a me, concerned. Percy and Annabeth. Lukas.. Luke Castellan.. Ellan.. Ethan Nakamura..

_"Hello?" _The voice said. I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. Hi. Yeah I know them. My cousin and my best friend. Tell me everything that happened. Any clues to where they've gone?" I asked. The female voice protested saying something like: We are not allowed to give away information. _Bullshit. _

"I'm sorry. Was I not clear. Tell me everything about what happened. Do not leave out any details. They are my family. Now," I growled, "tell. Me. What. Happened."

"The Porsche was completely destroyed, the drivers side was crumpled in. There was a lot of blood on the door and the driver's side, but none anywhere else. The passengers door was kicked down, from the inside, my guess. There was blood on the grass, and stopped where the SUV should have been. The SUV was probably driven away, and there was a bullet hole in the driver's side of the Porsche and in the grass. This was no accident." She said, breathlessly.

"Thank you," I said gravely.

"Wait-" She started. I ended the call.

"Hey Pipes," I whispered. "It was both."

"What?"

"Percy and Annabeth. They were in a car accident with Luke and Ethan. But Luke and Ethan kidnapped them. They're no where to be seen. You were right."

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy.." Annabeth started. "I'm.. I'm really sorry." I was shocked to hear this; this wasn't her fault. She already carries so much pain..

"Annabeth? Why are YOU sorry?" I asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No but I had the chance to tell Athena about Justin but I didn't. That was really stupid of me. You know what happened because I didn't," Annabeth said sadly.

"Please Annabeth," I began. "You did nothing wrong. This was all Justin's fault." Someone wrapped their muscular arm around my neck and held a dagger to my throat.

"Ah man," the person said. "Rephrase that please."

"I-" Annabeth cut me off.

"He meant what he said, Justin," she muttered. "So did I."

"My dear Annabeth.. I didn't know that you wanted to die," Justin made his way over to Annabeth.

"No!" I shouted. He froze and turned, grinning evilly.

"Being a hero, aren't we?" he said.

"I- I- she's-" I stuttered. Ares.. giving me the stutter around his son.

"Why are you standing up for this ugly loser?" he said, pointing at Annabeth. This cleared my head.

"Don't you dare call her ugly," I said, trying to pull myself closer to the dickhead. "Only a loser would dare call her ugly. She's beautiful. If you can't see that, get your eyesight checked."

"No one is beautiful." he shot back.

"It takes love to show beauty!" I shouted.

"Where's the love?" he said calmly.

"Not between you and Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Now dear Perseus, it's not between you and Annabeth either, FYI," a girly voice piped up.

I turned my head to see Drew Tanaka. I growled but when she glared at me, the growl died in my throat. She took out a key and unchained me from the pipe, only to have Justin push me to the ground, and sit on my back, pinning me to the ground. Drew placed a rope on my neck, and handed the rope to Justin to tighten. He just barely squeezed the air out of me. He pulled me up and Drew took the rope and gave a little tug. I choked and stumbled forward, my eyes watering. Drew took this time to pin me up against the packed dirt wall and tie my hands together behind my back.

"Oh gods," Annabeth squeaked. When I turned, I saw Justin attacking Annabeth, her hands tied behind her back, standing up with a rope around her neck, tied to the wall. She was gagged but tears streamed down her cheeks and she made little noises of pain. He punched her stomach and she bent over. He kicked the back of her knees and her face went purple as she fell to the ground. Justin cut the rope but she was gasping for air when he did.

"Who's next?" he said, grinning. Drew led me over, and I suddenly realized what was happening. He shoved his sweaty sock into my mouth and secured it with duct tape. **(A/N Anyone get the BOO reference?)** Drew happily tied my rope to the wall, which had a little hook. Drew squealed in happiness and stood a few feet away to watch. The first punch came to my stomach. I had readied myself; I'd been in fights before, but he had hands of steel. I backed into the wall gasping for breath, only to get a few drips of sweat down my throat. He punched me across the face and I staggered away from the wall and choked. He kicked the back of my knees and I fell, kneeling in front of the guy who wanted to kill me. I waited for him to cut the rope and take the gag out of my mouth but he waited until the very last minute to cut the rope. He handed it to Drew who was eyeing my gag.

"Should I take that out?" she said.

"You want to torture the kid, right?" Justin replied. Drew nodded and walked in front of me, tugging the rope as we walked up the stairs. When I looked back I saw Justin leading Annabeth upstairs.

"Here is your new room!" Justin announced. More like prison cell. It had bars and no bed, just a cold, concrete floor with two thin blankets. Drew pushed me forward and I stumbled into the cell. Justin untied Annabeth but pushed her into the cell next to me. As they left, she, without a word, started working to undo my gag. She peeled at the duct tape. I flinched when my hair was being pulled but didn't say anything. When it was finally gone, she took the sock out of my mouth and placed it on the floor. She then worked on untying my hands.

"Hey, you okay, Wise Girl?" I asked. She smiled in spite of herself.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"Fine. I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"About Justin. He could've turned out better." I said.

"It's fine. He chose his way a long time ago." she said bitterly. She finally untied me and I rubbed my wrists. She took a blanket and walked over the the left corner of the cell. I took the other blanket and dropped down next to her. I pulled her onto my lap and she cried into my shirt. I hugged her tightly.

"You are so beautiful and strong, Wise Girl," I whispered into her ear.

"Thanks," she said, hugging me back, still crying into my shirt.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Annabeth Chase," I whispered. She looked me in the eye.

"What?"

"I love you. I love you to the moon and back," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Me too." those were two short words, but they meant the world to me.

* * *

**Request any new characters you want, or POVs and etc. Always welcomed to write review. I will read everything and try to include all your opinions! Ly all! and also somethinf special:**

**If any of you know someone who's being abused, Domestic Abuse/Sexually Assaulted, call the Domestic Abuse/Sexual Assault Services Crisis Line: 877-345-5534**


	4. And We're Back Where We Started

**Hey guys sorry about not posting in a while.. Ill try to post more weekly**

**Enjoyyyy**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I woke up to screaming. I was covered with two blankets and I was lying next to the right wall. When I adjusted to my surroundings, I saw Percy, just outside our cell, on the ground, nose bleeding and Justin pointing a gun at his heart, his foot stomping painfully on Percy's stomach.

"Justin," Percy said, wincing as Justin brought his foot down on his stomach again. "You can do whatever you want with me."

"I already can," Justin said, grinning.

"You didn't let me finish," Percy groaned. "I want you to stop hurting Annabeth." Oh gods. Percy you little- My thoughts were cut off by Percy screaming again. I watched in horror as Justin moved the gun towards Percy's shoulder and pulled the trigger, wiping Percy's blood on Percy's already bloody and torn shirt. Justin moved the gun to Percy's neck but I finally let them know that I was here.

"STOP! JUSTIN DON'T! JUSTIN PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!" I screamed. Justin quickly aimed the gun at my heart. I knew that even from about 5 feet away, his aim was precise and he wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

"So.." Justin said. He kicked Percy aside and I felt a pang in my heart as Percy yelped and coughed up blood. Justin slammed the cell door open and I winced openly at the load sound.

"Justin, please.." I whimpered, backing into the wall. He sneered. "Justin, I just- you'll kill me for this but-"

"What, Annie dear?" He said, mockingly.

"I-" _Arghh I hate this side of me. _I thought._ The weak side. Maybe I'll just fight him.. I can beat him but he has a gun.._ _OH MY GODS! I'm so sorry Chiron for being so STUPID! Ergh. Sometimes I think the 'talking to myself' tactic was NOT helping.._

"Justin.. please give me a kiss," I whispered, grinning. Percy, who heard me say that, made a really hurt sound. I glanced at him and saw his face fall and his eyes look really broken and pained. Justin put his arms on the walls next to me, cornering me. He leaned in and that's when I made my move. I slipped out from under him, leaving the blanket and when I escaped his arms, I pulled the edges of the blanket. He fell, and I heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke against the dirt-packed wall. I jumped onto his back and pressed the pressure point that made everyone pass out. His body went slack and I quickly got out his keys and ran into the torture room. I silently grabbed a few chains and crept out. When I got back, Justin was stirring. I bent his elbow the other way and kicked the spot where the sun don't shine. He blacked out and I caught him. The gun clattered away and I tossed it to Percy, who was staring at me. He caught it with surprising grace for someone who was shot in the arm. I chained Justin to the cell bars and ripped a corner of my shirt to make a gag. I stuffed it in his mouth and took the extra chains with me. I closed the cell door and locked it. I helped Percy up and brought him into the torture room.

"Annabeth.. That was-" He winced. "Amazing, but he shot me in the leg, too.."

I dragged him into the corner of the room where the first aid supply was. I fed him 2 squares of ambrosia and gave him some nectar. Percy sighed.

"That's so much better." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay this is gonna hurt," I warned as I got ready to take out the bullets. I gave him a random towel and he put it between his teeth and grabbed a round metal pole. I quickly pulled out the bullet in his shoulder and next to me, I heard and saw the metal pole shatter.

"Wow," I said, my eyes wide. Percy blushed sheepishly. I scanned the room for another metal pole but I just brought a diamond sword hilt. Percy looked at it and gripped it. I went for the bullet in his leg. I pulled it out and I heard something shatter.

"Oh my gods! Percy! You just broke a pure diamond sword hilt!" I shrieked.

"I'm really strong?" Percy said, smiling. I stared at him, shook my head, grinning, and bandaged his wounds.

"Justin? Where'd you go?" Drew called out from outside. Percy's eyes filled with terror and I snuck up to the door. Drew walked left so I motioned for Percy to come with me. I grabbed the first aid kit and some weapons. I threw percy a belt and he clipped it on. He got a pistol, and a black sword. He strapped a dagger onto his arm and put on a wristwatch that turned into a shield. I got the same, but an imperial gold sword and a Celestial Bronze dagger. I wore a bracelet that turned into a diamond shield.

"Okay," I began. "I pulled the bullets out but that wound still has to be treated. We have about 30 seconds until Drew finds out that we escaped-" I heard a high pitched scream that came from Drew. There was a clang of a dagger against metal and I heard Justin groaning. He would be recovering really soon.

"Hide!" I whispered. We dove behind a stack of armor. After Drew went stomping the other way, we peeked outside. Coast clear. We were almost at the exit when there was a bang and Percy gasped, but he kept running. There was another bang and I heard him give a little yelp. I turned around to find Justin at the end of the hallway. If Justin pulled that trigger, Percy would die. I stopped running and jumped in the way, and got shot in the arm. I fell and hit my head against the bars of the cell. The world was quickly spiraling into darkness but I saw Percy kneel down next to me and rip off his shirt to wrap my wound. Justin was towering over us but Percy looked up with pleading eyes.

"Justin, I don't usually beg the enemy." His voice sounded a million miles away. "But please let Annabeth go. I'll take whatever torture you wanted to give her and also the torture that was arranged for me. Please, Justin." Justin laughed. He threw Percy away from me and Percy's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"No," I croaked. Justin tied Percy up and left him there so he could take care of me. Justin painfully twisted my arm behind my back and chained them. He chained my feet together and shoved me into a tight dark room, and locked the door. I blacked out from pain but I heard someone being dragged down the hall, while a certain someone laughed his head off.

* * *

**So.. how'd you like that story? good? or nah? idk first story.. Pleaaase write reviews though! Thanks**


	5. Torture: Warning: Pain Ahead

**Hi guys. Again this is my first story. Don' judge me plz**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, the plot, and characters I made up**

* * *

Justin's POV (Oooooh surprise!)

I hurriedly threw that punk, Percy, into the basement. I locked it up and ran back upstairs to Drew.

"Hey babe," I said, breathlessly. She smiled, her eyes shimmering.

"C'mere, Justin," she whispered. I stepped closer to her until I was on top of her on the couch.

"You know-" I was cut off by Drew throwing me off of her, and jumping on top of me, kneeing my ribs.

"What is your problem?" I groaned from under her.

"You kissed her," she growled, her eyes still shimmering, but with anger. "You kissed that no good, ratty, dumpster girl. You KISSED her!"

"Drew, no," I said, calmly. "She told me to and I tried but she set me up and she-"

"Kicked your freakin ass?" Drew screamed. I narrowed my eyes.

"She did not."

"She tied you up. If I didn't come there-"

"I would've been JUST FINE!"

"IF I DIDN'T COME AND UNTIE YOU, THEY'D BE GONE! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT, DREW?"

"i'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, UNTIL THAT GIRL GETS WHAT SHE DESERVED!"

"Wh-What?" I stuttered. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Until I watch that girl suffer."

"Fine." I walked downstairs to where I left Annabeth unconscious in the closet. I unlocked the door and when I opened it, a pale, bleeding Annabeth spilled out. I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and walked into the armory room with all the weapons. I dropped her on the floor and heard her gasp as I heard a snap, probably her wrist breaking.

"Drew!" I called out. "Get down here!" Annabeth rubbed her eyes with her good wrist and terror registered on her face as she saw me, the weapons, and her, on the floor. When Drew arrived, I gestured towards the weapons.

"You're free to do whatever you want to make this girl suffer," I said, glancing at Annabeth's pale face.

"Really? Oh, my pleasure. But, I want you to help me," she said, grinning at me.

"Gladly." I told her to go pick out her choice weapons but to refrain from shooting more than 1 bullet. I myself put chains on Annabeth's hands and feet and hung her by her hands from the ceiling. She groaned when I let go of her and her body weight weighed her down. I peeled off my sock and gagged her mouth with duct tape. Then I helped myself to some weapons. I pocketed a few throwing knives and slung a bow and arrow over my shoulder. I slipped the sword Annabeth had into my belt loop while Drew put Annabeth's bracelet on. Drew began by slamming the shield form of the bracelet over her head. Annabeth's blonde curls were stained red where Drew hit her. Drew looked at me. I breathed in and brought out the throwing knives. I managed to nick her ear, stab her arm, and put a knife in her ankle. Drew walked over and pulled out the knives from Annabeth's arm and ankle. She wiped the blood off in Annabeth's hair, which made her hair more bloody. This all happened with Annabeth managing not to scream. Drew's turn. She brought out a gold sword. She held it under Annabeth's chin, while Annabeth watched carefully from her position. Then Drew wen crazy.

"Scream already! No, better yet, fight me, bitch!" Drew screamed and skinned part of Annabeth's forearm. This time, Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. Blood dripped down onto he floor and Drew wiped her sword on Annabeth's shirt, poking her chest lightly once, making Annabeth flinch. Drew threw the sword to the side and walked away. My turn. I just did combat. I punched her in the stomach, and elbowed her ribcage, kicking her shin a couple of times. By the time this ended, she was full out crying.

"Are we done, here?" I asked Drew. She shook her head. She walked over, and did something I did not really expect. She slapped Annabeth in he face, and cut off her shirt and armor. Annabeth was hanging by her hands, with a gray sports bra on, watching in horror as Drew unzipped Annabeth's shorts and cut them off. She threw Annabeth's combat boots and socks aside and Annabeth was there half naked while Drew was picking out a few knives.

"Annabeth," I called out from the other side of the room. Her head snapped back to me, her eyes watering. "Don't pass out, because then we'll go for Percy."

Drew got out a shining diamond dagger and started tickling Annabeth. She held the dagger to Annabeth's neck and waved it around, barely touching the skin but definitely leaving marks. She put the dagger down to enjoy Annabeth's pain when I stepped in.

"Drew, you know what's a great idea?" I asked. I brought Annabeth down and unchained her. Then I went over a flipped a switch. hooks popped out of the floor, including metal cuffs. I slipped Annabeth's wrists through the cuffs, and chained her bare feet to the ground. I was about to put a metal cuff on her neck, but Drew shook her head. I moved to her stomach, placing the chain over her stomach, watching her flinch when the cold metal touch her stomach. Then I attached metal chains to her wrist, ankles, and thighs. I stepped back and watched Annabeth scream and tears fall down her face while Drew tickled her, occasionally wiping the blood off into Annabeth's hair. Then when Annabeth seemed ready to die, Drew signaled me. I flipped another switch and Annabeth's body shook as a hundred volts of electricity shot through her body. Drew then took a seat on Annabeth's chest and Annabeth screamed.

"Now, we're done." Drew sashayed out of the room. I worked on freeing Annabeth and dragged her upstairs, a gag still in her mouth. I chained her hands and feet and held the diamond dagger to her neck as we walked to where Percy was, in a metal chair, his body slumped against the chains refraining him from being free. Drew came over and ripped off the duct tape from Annabeth's mouth and pinched the sock out. She went to Percy and got his sock which she shoved in Annabeth's mouth along with my sock. Annabeth closed her eyes, trying to escape the pain. Too late. Ha.

Drew pinched Percy's cheek and he flinched as he woke up and adjusted to his surroundings. His eyes landed on Annabeth, me, Drew, then the chair. He swept his raven black hair out of his eyes with a flick of his head and called out to me.

"Justin." he said, heartbroken. "What did you do to my angel?" Drew nodded and I dragged Annabeth to the switch. She shook her head frantically, pleading with her eyes and screaming. I flipped the switch and watched Percy's body shake as a hundred volts of electricity shot through him. I switched it off and passed Annabeth to Drew. Drew whispered into my ear what I should do. I went over and punched Percy across the face. I stepped away as Drew sent the volts through him again. She switched it off and Percy's eyes faced the ground, his head sort of bowing.

"What do you want Justin?" He whispered. I beckoned for Annabeth to come and Drew dragged her over. She tossed her on the floor, and I unchained Percy.

"Have your little meet 'n' greet." I called. "But don't try to escape. I threw some blankets in there along with an inflatable mattress and 2 sleeping bags. Drew tossed some pillows in there. Why was I feeling so generous? I could've done so much worse, but I did the torturing so halfheartedly. Why was I like this?

* * *

**So...? D'ya like? Reviews please and comment some plot twists and stuff like that. I'll try to deliver!**


	6. Replacements

**Ik you guys just lahvvvv my stories so... here ya goo**

* * *

Percy POV

After those freaks left, I hurried to free Annabeth. When she was, I took off my tattered shirt and and wrapped it around her half naked body. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, and I worried that she wouldn't make it.

_No, Percy. You gotta think positively_. I told myself. Just then, Annabeth coughed really loudly.

"Percy," she whispered, her voice dry. "Thanks."

"For.. what, exactly?" I asked. She tried to pulled herself up, and winced. I knelt down next to her and helped her up. I looked around and saw that her clothes were back in the room. She smiled weakly and coughed. She changed, and I looked down at the floor.

"It's just that.. I.. I never had someone who understood my scars and pain.. And you come along all perfect," she said. I looked up at her. "And you.." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Annabeth, it's okay-"

"No, it's not!" I put my hand on hers and she looked me in the eye.

"You.. you understand me!"

"I-"

"Percy! I've never had that before! Justin was the one torturing me. I dated Luke a few years ago, but he did that because he paid Justin money."

"Annabeth.."

"And- and.."

"Annabeth you don't have to.."

"I've had a boyfriend before. His name was Jack. But he died.. Justin killed him! He was jealous or something.. I don't know! I was secretly dating him and then Justin told Luke and Luke got someone to torture Jack. Jack understood me. He understood my pain. But you know what he did? He broke up with me, to try to save HIS OWN, CRAPPY BUTT!" I leaned in to her and gave her a hug. She buried her face in my bare shoulder.

"Why do we always end up like this?" I asked.

"Like how?" She asked.

"You always end up crying into my bare shoulder." She laughed weakly.

"You're being tortured, too! But the difference between you and Jack is you stayed! Jack left me, but you stayed with me. That's what mattered."

"Annabeth-"

"Hello, losers!" Luke announced, walking down the stairs. I jumped up but Annabeth grabbed my hand and stood up. I glared at Luke and she held my arms, holding me back.

"Yes, Percy, listen to your little sidekick," Luke smiled.

"I'm nobody's sidekick," Annabeth said, her gray eyes blazing with furious fire.

"I think otherwise," Luke said, pushing her back up against the wall. The fire in her eyes died and fear was noticeable on her face.

"Luke," I said. "Don't bother her. You want me, and I'll give you me. But I won't go without a fight unless I see you physically sign a paper to never bother Annabeth again."

"Well.. I do hear you are a good fighter, but I'm pretty sure I could take you," Luke said, grinning.

"No! Percy, don't! He's a third degree black belt-" Annabeth warned.

"Too late," Luke said, kicking my stomach. I barely felt anything.

"Let me-" Annabeth began, but I kicked his rib cage, which made him stagger. But, Justin keeps him informed I guess. I threw a punch but he blocked it, twisted my arm behind my back and punched the area I was shot in. I kicked the back of his knees, but he quickly regained balance. He kicked the place where I was shot in my leg and I screamed. I blocked a few punches and countered them, hitting his face three times, and blood was starting to drip out. He kicked his leg over my neck and brought my head down into the dirt floor. He picked me up by the shirt and punched my face. Pain spread out all over my face, starting from the bruise Justin created already. I heard my nose crack and Annabeth scream as I hit the ground again. I felt my blood drip into the dirt. I pushed myself up, blinking tears out of my eyes. Luke grabbed my arms and shoved them behind my back, and I grunted in pain. I winced as the cold metal of the hand cuffs pressed against my wrist and I heard the click of it locking shut. Annabeth watched in horror. Luke tied me to a chair. I saw Annabeth coming up behind him.

"So, Luke-" I began, trying to distract him. His fist went straight behind him, but Annabeth moved out of the way and grabbed it.

"Luke" *grunt* "You may be a third degree black belt" *yelp* "but I'm" *kick* "a fourth degree black belt" *punch*. Luke countered all of Annabeth's moves, but he had the advantage of being taller, being a boy, and knowing Annabeth's weaknesses. He kicked her mercilessly, Annabeth blocked most, but she was starting to get bruises. She kicked his stomach, punched him across the face, and judo flipped him. But when he was down, he used the momentum she used into her punch to get up, and flip her. She landed hard on her back and flinched. She was about the get up when Luke pressed on her bad wrist. She screamed, sweat popping out on her face. He pulled her up, holding only that wrist and when he got her to stand up, he karate chopped her broken wrist and she fell to the ground, tears staining the ground. She knelt on the ground, breathing heavily, and crying.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I screamed her name several times, crying out for her to get up, but she stayed kneeling on the ground, eyes to the ground, while Luke advanced her crying figure. No.. Luke was gonna hurt my angel. I struggled against my bonds, screaming her name, cursing Luke with everything I had.

"Well, well, well." Luke said, stepping over Annabeth and walking over to me. He grabbed a big rubber band, duct tape, and my tattered shirt. He stuffed the shirt in my mouth, put the rubber band around my head into my open mouth and securing the sides with duct tape. Then he walked over to Annabeth, to torture her. As my girlfriend.. ish.. was kneeling on the floor in a bowing position to a cruel person who was about to torture her, I realized something. Chiron taught all of us. But I know there was one thing he tried to teach Luke but failed. Annabeth and I passed with outstanding scores. Even Drew failed. The subject was love. I knew how to love. Annabeth knew how to love. We had to use that against them. But I was gagged. Now there's a problem. Luke took out his long sword and lifted Annabeth's chin with the tip. She looked up at Luke, who she once loved. He knelt next to her, stroking her cheek and still holding the sword over her neck. He then, with one swift move, grabbed her broken wrist, and wrapped it up.

"What- thanks?" Annabeth said. Her eyes suddenly shattered. She screamed, really loudly.

"MPRGH!" I screamed. Luke looked over, grinning. He came over and ripped off the duct tape and took out the gag.

"What?" he said, one eye on Annabeth's crying figure.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled.

"Would you rather take her burden?" he said, calmly.

"I- Yes," I muttered.

"Whatever you say, dear cousin," he said, grinning from ear to ear. He went over to Annabeth and unwrapped her arm. He pushed her to the ground and she lay there, crying her eyes out as he tightly tied her hands together. He attacked her head, and she went unconscious in his arms. He dragged her over to the electric chair and called for Drew and Justin.

"No!" I screamed. Luke ignored me and Drew and Justin burst in. Justin took one look at Luke and got the message. He grabbed me by the arm, and pushed me up the stairs. I stumbled through the kitchen leaving drops of blood on the floor.

"You're cleaning that up, later," Justin whispered in my ear. He threw me down the stairs and I groaned as he shut the door behind him, Luke, and Drew. Drew jumped down from the fourth step and landed on my stomach. With her heels. I screamed and threw up, trying to catch my breath. Luke then grabbed my arms and led me down the hall to the torture room. They hung me up, punched, kicked, and sliced. Then, came something I had forgotten about. Drew took out her sword, and sliced my shirt leaving a thin trail of blood on my chest. She ripped my shorts off and I was just hanging there, bleeding and half naked. She threw my shoes and socks away and stepped away. Justin and Luke came forward and dragged me down, and chained me to the ground. I closed my eyes. This was not gonna be good. Suddenly, I felt sharp, tickling pains everywhere. When I opened my eyes I saw Drew, Justin and Luke lightly tickling my skin with their swords and daggers, occasionally using me as a sword cushion. They wiped all my blood off their weapons onto my face, and this went on for about 30 minutes. They were having fun but I was literally screaming and begging. Then I felt sharp pains in my back. I bit my lip and Luke noticed.

"Yes, Percy. Those are all poisonous spikes. They move around and so you better hope you're lucky."

"Please! Justin, stop! Please! stop please! Luke! We're family. And Drew! You.." I trailed off. "Stop! Please!"

"The little hero is begging. Let's stop." Luke said. He then smiled.

"But the-" Drew began.

"Electricity!" Luke said. "How could I forget? 250 volts of electricity." My eyes widened. Luke pulled a switch and my body shook as pain shot all over my body. A tear slipped down my cheek and Justin smiled. How could he? He mouthed a words to me that hurt me even more than torture. _Give up. Then we can go for Annabeth._ No. I blinked tears out of my eyes and grit my teeth. After I felt another stabbing pain on my back, I clenched my fist. Luke narrowed his eyes. He went over to pull the switch again but Justin stopped him.

"Dude," Justin muttered. "Chill." Luke pushed Justin out of the way and Justin stumbled back. Drew freed me, and I pushed myself up. Justin was about to throw a punch at Luke. No. Way. I hate Luke but he's family. I jumped in the air, with immense effort and landed on Justin's fist. My body brought it down and Luke turned, shocked to see what just happened.

"Percy- what-?" Luke stuttered.

"Luke," I groaned. "I hate your freakin ass. But you don't give up on family. No matter how they treat you." Justin grabbed me and threw me an orange prison suit. I slipped into it wordlessly and knelt at his feet. Why? I don't have a clue. Justin stumbled back.

"Percy? what the heck?" He muttered.

"I'm also not giving up on asking you TO FREE ANNABETH." I said, bowing my head and putting my hands on my thigh. Silence. I looked through a haze of my raven black hair. I flicked my head and saw Justin walking away. Once he left the room, I stayed in that position in the middle of the room until Luke told me to get up.

"Percy, why'd you do that?" Luke said, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"I-" suddenly a thought swept through my brain. "Annabeth. HE'S GOING TO HURT ANNABETH!" I looked at Luke, panicked, and he put his hands up in surrender. I looked at Drew who waved her hand. I ran up the stairs and kicked down the door. I didn't know I still had that much power in me left. I slammed the door open to where Annabeth was being tortured.

"Justin!" I screamed. I raced down the stairs. "JUSTIN!" He was about to bring a whip down on Annabeth's half naked body. I jumped, and threw Annabeth's chair out of the way. She landed with a grunt. The whip hit my clothing, but it still hurt like hell. I fell to the ground, adrenaline rushing out of me. Justin ripped the back of my prison suit and beat my back with the whip. Then it stopped. I rolled over and saw Luke about to whip Justin. _Oh gods_. I thought as I jumped, and got one more beating on my back. I blacked out from pain. But I saw familiar faces over me, all looking surprised. But I also felt soft lips being pressed against mine. But, it wasn't Drew. It was Annabeth.


	7. A Change of Heart

Thalia POV

"Pipes, I'm really worried," I whispered. The whole cafeteria stared at us as we walked in. "Percy and Annabeth have been gone for weeks now. I don't get why we aren't looking for them." She rolled her eyes.

"I know, Thalia. But we'd have to go against Zeus and Ares!" she hissed. "Let the authorities deal with this-" Her sentence was cut off with a loud bang of the door breaking down. 4 men stepped through, all with HUGE muscles. We dropped our lunches and went back to back. We put up our fists while the whole lunch room backed up. There was screaming, crying, and shock. All of which came from the jocks. Assholes. The first one punched Piper, she caught it but flew back into me. I fell to the floor, my face being squished against a dirty floor. Piper's breathing steadied and she got up. I jumped up and took out my arrows, bow, and hunting knives. Piper brought out a single make up pouch. I attacked one of the guys while Piper fought off the another guy with a navy shirt. The one I was fighting had dreadlocks. Dreadlocks threw a punch at me but I ducked and slashed his hand off. He only grimaced. I sliced off his leg and finally sliced his torso in half. He disappeared into a white tornado of sparkles. I smiled a little at that irony. While I was "celebrating" my victory, Navy-shirt grabbed Piper's neck. She dropped her makeup bag which really had lipstick tasers, a brush that uncapped into a hidden knife, blinding eye shadow, and eyelash curler that was really painful when it touched skin, and a few short pieces of ribbon that expanded into whips. I jumped and took out her weapons. I shot the blinding eye shadow at Navy-shirt. He only tightened his grip and stumbled around. He was waving Piper in the air, slamming her into tables and walls. Her nose started bleeding and her arm was dangling at a weird angle. I took out two pieces of ribbon and snapped them. They expanded into whips and I snapped the whip at his leg, his back, and very carefully, his neck, His head rolled off and I ran to catch Piper. Navy-shirt disappeared.

"Piper!" I whispered. "Are you okay?" she nodded after swallowing he ambrosia and nectar. I pocketed the makeup bag until she regained consciousness. Piper started to stand up when she looked up, eyes wide. A net landed on our heads. Bees were buzzing around and we squirmed and thrashed, getting stung multiple times. The net was getting tighter.. Oh gods.

"Piper these are-"

"Quicknets" we said together. The more you thrash, the more tangled you get. We stayed still, only to find ourselves being taken out, and held by the necks by the remaining two guys who smartly stayed out of the actual fight. The person that was holding Piper was a guy with a ninja mask. The person that was holding me had a tattoo on his arm and hands. They tied us up, then threw us out the door. I hit my head on the wall and watched sleepily as they muttered something and everything was back in its place. The door was fixed and there was chatter in the closed doors of the lunch room. Then I saw black.

* * *

Luke POV

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

"Hey man, get up!" I said softly. When he didn't answer, Annabeth pressed her lips onto his. Then she pulled away. Her eyes were wide and she stood up. Her eyes were brimming with fear, hurt, rage, and anger. She pushed me away and I fell to the floor. I watched as Annabeth approached Drew and Justin.

"YOU!" She screamed. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" _Did what? Percy's fine. _I thought.

"What'd we do?" Drew asked, confused. Justin just looked at her.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She said, breaking down into sobs. She fell to her knees, sobbing. There was absolute silence. "YOU. WILL. PAY!" she screamed. I hurriedly stood up and held her back. She whipped her head around.

"YOU TOO?" She screamed. "I TRUSTED YOU, LUKE! WE WERE FAMILY! BUT THEY. KILLED. PERCY. HE WAS YOUR COUSIN AND MY BOYFRIEND!" I blinked, surprised.

"Wh-what?" she broke free from my hold. I grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth. Percy wanted me to protect you. Go. I'll deal with Justin and Drew."

"Go where?" She whispered. "Percy's gone. My life is literally gone. EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT, _GONE_!"

"Go home, Annabeth." I told her.

"What?" Justin stuttered. "No. She's my girlfriend-"

"NO. Justin. She was PERCY'S girlfriend. You're just her torturer. I thought this would be fun. But I QUIT!" I yelled.

"No- you- but-"

"I'm done with this job. I hurt my family." I said, quietly.

"That's it." Justin took out his sword. I saw a yearning for death in his eyes.

"Annabeth. ANNABETH! RUN!" I pushed her towards the door. She sprinted up the stairs but looked back as soon as she touched the doorknob.

"Luke! NO!" She screamed. Justin had me pushed up against the wall. He stabbed his sword and I felt a sharp, piercing pain in my gut. Warm, sticky blood poured out of my body. My legs lost feeling and Justin picked me up by his sword, the sword still buried in my gut. He grunted and stabbed the sword into the wall. I was hanging by my gut by the sword. I felt blood dripping down my legs. Through a haze of pain, I saw Justin dancing around in it while Drew pressed Annabeth into the wall. She tapped Annabeth's head and Annabeth crumpled to the ground. Then, I saw a bright light. A raven-haired boy with sea-green eyes walked towards me.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"It's me," he said, brightly. "Welcome to Elysium, Luke. But, I won't be staying for long."

"What? Why?" I said.

"Annabeth's kiss. She saved me. She felt my heart stop but her kiss stopped my heart so it could bring me life in my other body parts."

"Justin- he killed me, right?" He winced.

"Yeah. Brave death though. Annabeth should become free." He smiled.

"What's are they doing right now?"

"Right now, Justin is letting your dead body rip in half while he's crying because my heart is faintly beating."

"You're gonna live?"

"Hell, yeah," he grinned. "Annabeth would kill me if I didn't."

I smiled. His body was growing faint.

"Hey." He whispered. "Watch over us, okay?" I nodded. I spread my arms and he hugged me. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'll tell you everything when I see you again, Luke!" He screamed.

"Okay, Percy!" I shouted. "Be careful!" He smiled, and he was gone.

* * *

**Sooo.. Whaddya think? please write reviews and all that. Love you guys! byee**


	8. Confusion, Chaos, and Torture

**Hmm.. wonder what ill do to this chapter.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy POV

I blinked and sat up. My body was unusually sore and I almost fell down. A girl with blonde hair tackled me.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you're alive!" She screamed.

"Well, I am, and why in the world would you care?" I asked, bitterly. "You and Justin are together. Wasn't I just your slave?" I pushed her off of me and looked around the room.

"Drew!" I whispered. I ran and hugged her.

"Uh," She said.

"It's me! Oh gods, good! They didn't hurt you! Did they make you do things? Did they make you work? At least they let you shower, I guess." I said, worriedly.

"I- uh-"

"It's me! Percy Jackson! Your boyfriend!" I shouted with a smile. Somewhere behind me, I heard a sob.

* * *

Luke POV

"Oh. My. Gods. That STUPID IDIOT!" I screamed. Percy lost his freakin memory but he freaking switches Annabeth and Drew up. HOW?

Aphrodite growled, "Drew has gotta go."

"She's your daughter!" Athena cried. "I think Percy and Drew are fine!"

"What? What did you just say Athena?" Aphrodite shouted. Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo and Zeus jumped up to hold her back. They struggled to sit her down. Meanwhile Athena was in her seat, receiving curses from Aphrodite.

"Um," I began. "Thank you for letting me watch but I think I should go and come back another time-"

"Sit," Hermes ordered. I began to sit.

"No, do whatever you suits you," Zeus said. My father or the head of the gods?

"Uh.." Suddenly Hades popped up and he was angry.

"One of my souls escaped!" He shouted, angrily.

"Do you even have one soul?" I muttered. Apollo snickered, but Hades glared at me.

"Watch it, boy," he growled. "I already let you slide."

"They made me a god," I said. "There wasn't anything you could've done, anyways." After I said that, my eyes widened. All the assembled gods' eyes hardened.

"I think, that the decision I am about to make will be speaking for all of us," Zeus boomed. I flinched.

"No, Lord Zeus, please, no," I pleaded.

"You, will no longer have the immortality of a god, and I, speaking for all the gods, declare Luke Castellan, no longer a god. But, because what you said, you regretted, you may go back into the world." He raised his hands, and his lightning bolt flew into his hands. On that cue, all the gods went for their weapons. Dionysus held me down with grape vines while all the gods banged their weapons into my skull. Zeus, last to approach, knocked me out. When I woke up, I was on the floor of Justin's place again. Annabeth was sobbing as Justin punched her, telling her to quiet down, while Percy had his hands cuffed behind him, standing next to Drew.

"Stop," I croaked. They all froze, slowly turning to me.

"Luke?" Percy asked. I nodded. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light filled the room. When it disappeared, Percy was sobbing. Drew tried to comfort him but, he pushed her away,.

"You're a liar. YOU'RE A LIAR, DREW!" He screamed. "Oh gods, Annabeth, I'm so sorry.." Annabeth started crying harder as well. She got up, but Justin pushed her back down.

"You- none of you- will get out alive." He said, pointing at me, Percy and Annabeth. The floor opened beneath us, and empty darkness swallowed us.

* * *

Percy POV

_Luke was back. Okay then. WAIT WHAT?! How was he even alive?!_ I thought as my body hurtled down into darkness. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and Luke, Annabeth, and I landed on the floor. I grunted and Annabeth winced. Luke passed out from landing on his ankle. My bonds disappeared and so did Annabeth's and Luke's. I pushed myself up and went over to Luke. The minute I spoke to him, he sputtered awake.

"Percy? What-?" Annabeth gasped. Luke pushed himself up and walked normally. I stared in shock at my hands. They were scarred and bloody. I blew onto them and they immediately healed.

"Woah." I said, breathing heavily.

"Uhm, Percy?" Annabeth's voice became small. I looked up. She was staring at a large glass cylinder. It looked like it would fit about 3 people. 3 people.. Shit..

"Annabeth? Are those for us?" I said, my voice quaking. She nodded.

"I think so, Percy," She said, quietly. I felt fear enter my heart. This wasn't just any cage. Above it was a large cap for the cylinder, which was shining a red light and had poisoned tips on the top. There weren't even holes in the cylinder. Justin appeared out of nowhere.

"C'mon, cousins!" He said, grinning evilly. Get in the capsule!" No one moved.

"NOW!" He roared, snapping a whip. It hit Luke's back and he stumbled forward. Justin kept whipping our backs, pushing us towards a large metal circle in the ground. Once all of us were on it, the circle shot up into the air and dumped us into the cylinder. Good news and bad news. Good news: we landed on our feet and it didn't hurt. Bad news: the cap over the capsule was closing and our feet were stuck in some sort of crazy glue. Shit.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I gripped Percy's arm as the metal cap closed over us. I could feel the air getting thicker as we were getting closer to suffocating to death. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Oh, No!" I said, loudly. "The air is running out in this capsule! At least we don't have to drown to death!" And of course being the stupid person Justin is, he let water into the capsule. Percy caught on and made an air bubble, obviously unnoticeable. We floated upwards as if we were dead and Justin laughed. Luke smirked, and Justin saw that slight movement. He got up and drained the water, sucking out a lot of the oxygen. We were all panting and then he decided to turn on the heat. Blistering heat shone down onto our backs. Gasping, I fell to the floor, joined by Percy and Luke. Then, when things couldn't get worse, the cap pushed into the capsule, getting closer to us. The sharp edges of the poisoned tips pressed down, getting closer and closer to us. Then, I passed out, from oxygen deprivation, heat, and fear.

* * *

Justin POV

I watched happily as Annabeth's body collapsed and Percy and Luke soon after. I shattered the capsule and their bodies spilled out onto broken glass. I tied them up, putting them into solitary confinement. I would enjoy this show.

Annabeth was the first to wake up. She woke up to her body chained to the wall. I paced in front of her, watching her gray eyes widen as she remembered everything I'd done to her and what I could do. I took out a whip with a spiked metal tip. I snapped it at her as she flinched. It hit her across the face and she gasped in pain.

"Annabeth, dear, this can all end!" I whispered into her ear. She grimaced. "Just tell me. Just tell me what your fatal flaw is. /i won't use it against you."

"Yeah right," she muttered.

"What did you say?" I growled.

"I-" her voice broke as I hit her across the chest. Blinking tears out of her eyes, she blurted, "Hubris." I stepped back and grinned.

"Wow, Annabeth! Usually it takes a better beating to get something out of someone." I boomed. "I'm impressed!"

Percy woke up next.

"So! Perseus Jackson!" I boomed. "The almighty 'Hero of Olympus'. Pftttttt. Talk about bullshit." His eyes narrowed. I snapped my whip and he groaned. I sent it at his legs. He bit his lip, holding in a scream. I whipped it across his chest, watching him start to cry.

"What is your fatal flaw, Percy?" I said, in a low voice. He shook his head. I sent another snap to his chest again, then his face. I cut the chains connecting him to the wall with his arms so the he landed on his face. The chains on his feet stopped him from getting away. He struggled to get up, and just as he was almost successful, I whipped his back. He groaned and fell. I beat his back with the whip, until he was crying. I cut all of his chains. He wouldn't be able to walk anyways. I dragged him over to the barred metal door. Chaining his arms to the door, I left him there lying on his face. I came back with a knife and a metal chair.

"So, Percy.." I said twirling the knife in my hands. He lifted his head up, pained and looked scared to see me with that knife. I stepped on his cheek with my combat boots and he winced. I placed the chair over his legs. With the knife, I cut open his shirt.

"Justin.." Percy begged. "Please don't.." he whispered. I grinned, plopping down on the chair. His back was scarred with dark red slashes from the whip.

"Soon, your torture will come, Perseus. Soon." About 5 minutes later, monsters started to enter.

"May I go first? I asked, addressing the crowd. I saw nods. I took the knife and carved the letter 'J' into his back. He screamed.

"What is your fatal flaw?" I asked him. He shook his head. I gagged him. "When you want to tell me, kick the chair." I said to him.

"May I go?" a deep voice asked. Percy looked over, and his eyes widened.

"Go on, Polybotes," I said. He took the knife from me and carved a 'P' into Percy's back, digging the knife deeply into his skin. Percy screamed. Soon, all the monsters had left except 2. Percy's back was like a mixed alphabet.

"Oceanus, Polybotes, I know your powers against Poseidon are strong." They grinned. "Please, Percy Jackson is in your hands, until he surrenders."

"Thank you, Justin." Polybotes said in his deep voice. I handed them the knife. Oceanus shook his head. They told me to go outside of the jail cell. I did. Oceanus snapped his fingers and a deep trench appeared. It had crystal clear water. Oceanus grabbed Percy by the neck and put a metal ball on a chain around his neck. Oceanus dropped Percy in and Percy screamed.

"When you want to surrender, tug at this rope." I said, tossing in a rope. Percy sunk, breathing fine, but Oceanus and Polybotes had other plans. Oceanus waved his hand and Percy clawed at his throat. His lips turned blue and his eyes were bulging. He gasped in water, but choked it out as Polybotes made it poisonous. Percy desperately clawed at his throat, trying to escape. His hands flew up to the rope and yanked it. The water drained and the cell was back to the beginning, a flat dirt packed floor. He breathed heavily and said, "Loyalty." I grinned.

Luke woke up in the morning. I waited.


End file.
